


In The Depths of Hell, Do Demons Not Love One Another?

by Ayita35730



Series: Beautiful Demons [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Consort Kylo, D/s, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Evil Space Girlfriends, F/F, Implied BDSM relationship between Kylo and Hux, Knight of Ren Kylo, Knight of Ren Rey, Luke Fails, M/M, Murder, Pain, but not Phasma and Rey, the good guys do not win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order has finally won, and Hux has taken the throne. </p>
<p>Leia, though a prisoner soon to be executed, takes comfort in the fact her children are safe, that they will live to fight another day, and that there is still hope for the universe.</p>
<p>Then her world comes crashing down.</p>
<p>~Heavy Angst Warning-not for Kylo, Rey, Hux or Phasma.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Depths of Hell, Do Demons Not Love One Another?

The tar black walls of the Finalizer are suffocating.

A seemingly irrelevant thought, considering her situation, but it is a thought often on her mind these days.

The First Order has prevailed, and the Republic is gone.

She has no idea what exactly happened, how, who- if anyone- is still alive. No one saw them coming, and when they arrived, her men were powerless against the sheer numbers the First Order had on their side. So many had gone home, so many-even her- had assumed the war to be all but won. 

They had killed Snoke-well, Ben had killed Snoke. Finally, after years of pain and separation, her son had returned to her, his sister finally cracking the iron hold that monster kept on her boy. Breya had saved him, as she always did. Leia finally had them back, finally she had gotten to see the strong, fierce woman her Rey had become, and help Ben once again discover the man he was always meant to be. 

Everything was perfect, peaceful, for the first time in years. Her friends rejoiced at the return of her children and her soldiers rejoiced at the the fall of Snoke. They all believed it was only a matter of time before the First Order crumbled now that their leader was killed, and that a time of Light was upon them.

No one had expected Hux.

When the Supreme Leader died, General Hux brutally took control of all First Order forces, organizing them into a unit more efficient than any the galaxy had ever seen before. He commanded the loyalty of all neutral planets, somehow rallied the remaining Knights of Ren, and while Leia was still crying into her son’s shoulder, he declared himself Emperor. 

She hadn’t even so much as suspected his strength, never saw the true threat because she was so wrapped up in the Force, in the Light and the Dark and Balance that she lost touch with all other aspects of reality. 

A small, heartbroken laugh breaks from her chest at that, and by the Light, she’s never missed Han more. If he had been there, he would have knocked some sense into her, told her to stop getting so lost in Luke’s ‘mumbo jumbo’ and see the enemy lurking in the distance. Now he would be shaking his head at her foolishness, and then come sweeping in with Chewie in some effective force of ridiculousness to save her. Then they’d find their children, and her brother, and together they would take out this tyrant as they’ve done all the others. A family, at last. 

Except Han is dead, so is Chewy, and there is no rescue that will save Leia this time. 

She can still hear the screaming as her men were slaughtered around her, can still remember the nauseating stench of burning flesh and the coppery tang of blood in the air. The Order had swept upon the base like a disease, hords of ships blackening the sky, Stormtroopers slaughtering every soul they crossed, man,woman, and child. She’d been with Poe, Finn, and Chewie, having just seen off Ben and Breya off on their quest for Luke, when they heard the blaster shots in the distance, saw the explosions.

Before she had a chance to react they were pulling her towards a ship, Chewie tearing down any opponents they came across. But when they got there, the ship was surrounded. She had been ready to go down fighting, but before she knew it Chewie was hoisting her into the ship, and Poe was kissing Finn, telling him he loved him. He told him to get her to safety, and then pushed Finn into the ship as well, he and Chewie turning to face their deaths together. Finn quickly locked the ship down, hoisting them into the air, but she could still see when the pair fell.

The haunting echo of Poe’s laughter as those doors closed, as he faced his end, will haunt her until her last breath.

And all in vain. Their ship never even cleared the atmosphere before they were captured.

Suddenly there’s a noise outside her cell, and the door opens, a Stormtrooper standing in the entry. “You have been summoned by the Emperor.” He monotones, and she rises, staring at him without fear.

“He is no Emperor to me.” She hisses, and he grabs her arm, cuffing her, his movements brisk and impersonal, as they all are. Leia isn't sure what they believe she’ll accomplish on her own, but she assumes it is only protocol to cuff her. 

After all, Hux believes he no longer has anything to fear. 

“That is irrelevant.” The Stormtrooper finally replies as he pushes her towards the door.

She looks back to him, planning to make some comment about him lacking the brain function for a decent reply, when the Force screams out to her in recognition. A sense of familiarity, faint, laced with bitterness, broken. But the connection is there, to the man pushing her towards what is in all likelihood her death. And there is only one explanation for it.

Finn. They’ve reconditioned Finn. 

By the Force it would have been better if he were dead.

Pushing back tears from her eyes, rejecting any temptation to talk to him, forcing herself to continue walking, she wonders morbidly how long. 

How long did he fight them, how long did they hurt him. How long did these monsters torture him, destroy what made him Finn, before he let the memories of Poe be ripped from him. She cannot imagine what they would have to do to her to steal even one precious memory of Han and she is blessed with so much more time. He, with so much less, probably held them so much tighter. Light and Dark, poor Finn. The child had barely begun to build a life, to build relationships, an identity, and they’ve stolen it from him.

Yet another casualty of Hux, another weight upon her weary shoulders along with the thousands of souls now paying for her underestimation. 

Leia has to breathe at that, the echo of pain in her chest still too raw, the deaths too fresh not to sting whenever she’s reminded. 

With Finn gone, the only thing she has now, the only string holding together her sanity is her children, her brother. They had left early enough to escape, and Luke’s hiding place is hidden far enough away that the Order won’t find them there. 

Her children are safe.

It’s that thought that allows the aging once princess to plaster on a bitter, triumphant smile as Finn pushes her through the corridors. Not quite her usual bravado, but just enough to show the spirit she once prided herself on. The spirit that Han always said he loved in her. 

Enough to remind herself, and Hux, who she is. If Leia is going to die, she’ll greet her husband with her head held high. She won’t give Hux the satisfaction of thinking he has broken her. She will spit in his face as she dies, and like her almost-son who died in defiance, she will face the end laughing.

Finn pushes her down the corridors, and it is within moments they reach the throne room.

It is designed in the same sleek black as the rest of the ship, its consistency broken only by massive First Order insignia painted in blazing red upon the wall. Flames seem to dance off the walls, some sort of illusion that likely either lends to the Emperor’s sense of dramatics or his Right Hand’s.

It is how she would picture hell, and in the center sits the devil himself, perched proudly on a menacing ebony throne.

Hux’s hazel eyes glint with malice as they assess her. He’s a slighter man, obviously fit but not a warrior like Ben. His features are eerily symmetrical, too pristine to be quite beautiful, as if the pleasing features cannot quite mask the horrors that lie beneath the facade. His clothes are simpler than she would have imagined, except for a blood red cloak trailing across the throne. A rather gaudy accessory that Leia assumes is meant to give him a regal appearance rather than a militaristic one.

Despite her temptation to pick him apart, Leia briefly lets her gaze wander to his right. 

Standing tall at Hux’s side is a woman who Finn spoke of as a ruthless, well, bitch. A sentiment shared by many of the Stormtroopers who gossiped on her transport cell. Leia imagines it is a rather popular one. 

She is Captain Phasma, now Captain of the Guard, and long time loyal friend to Hux. 

She is still decked in her signature chrome armor, but now she wears a cloak matching her Emperor’s, his regimes insignia emblazoned into it. And, though Leia isn’t aware if it is indeed a new development, she wears no helmet. No, her cold blue eyes burn into Leia’s, regarding the fallen general with a predictable mixture of loathing and condescension. 

The General and the Captain. The destroyers of worlds, the murderers of thousands, the newest faces of the Dark. 

Leia longs for when her father was the greatest evil they were to face. 

The pair radiate a smug aura of victory, obviously confident in their infallibility. They believe themselves god's, dealing out death and life like a child would with an ant hill. Uncaring of the blood pooling beneath their feet, of the lives they have destroyed, they take, and they take, monsters in the truest form. 

Leia feels her blood boil once again in the face of their arrogance. How dare they?! These self proclaimed rulers, they have killed so many innocents, so many of her loved ones, and still they show no remorse, only pride. 

She hopes Ben slips little when he and Breya defeat them, allows his viciousness to get the better of him one last time. It might be wrong of Leia, but now, likely minutes from her death, she thinks she’s earned a bit of Darkness. 

She cannot help but laugh at that, finding it ironic that on the brink of death her father found the Light, yet she gets an insight into the Dark Side. It seems the Force has a taste for the twistedly ironic.

“Ah General Organa, I wasn’t aware that there was anything amusing about your current situation, but please, feel free to enlighten me.” Hux purrs, breaking the silence, his voice dripping with faux civility as he radiates superiority. 

“It is your illusions of victory that amuse me, Hux.” Leia hisses, and immediately she’s pushed to her knees about ten feet from the throne. Despite the surprise of it, and the the protest of her ailing bones, she doesn’t allow herself to flinch. 

She can almost believe she feels Han’s pride in her for that. 

Hux raises an eyebrow, his lips curling into a predatory grin.“Please,” He drawls, and his words are mockingly placating. His hands make a circular gesture, illustrating their surroundings, amusement heavy in his tone. 

“Explain to me how I haven’t won? I have you, the General of a decimated resistance practically cowering at my feet, your allies are dead, and so is Snoke. There is no one left to attempt to resist me, and even if there were, none so powerful they could defeat us. We have beaten you, General, just as we were always meant to. There is nothing left but ashes of your precious Republic, or Rebellion. The Galaxy is mine.” 

Leia’s fists clench at the casual mention of such a horrific massacre. He’s proud of those deaths, the sadistic bastard. 

“My brother, my children, they will stop you. They will avenge the Rebellion and free the people from your rule, they return balance to the Force. Today you have won, but they will return, and when they do, you will fall. You will never defeat them together, no matter how powerful you think yourself.” She says confidently, her pride in her children pouring into her words, even if she knows they won’t hear it.

A blood curdling chuckle fills the air, and a truly wicked smirk creeps onto Hux’s face as he laughs.

“Poor, foolish, naive woman. You think your precious children will redeem your failure? You think that Kylo Ren ever returned to the Light?” Hux asks, eyes alight with victory, “Do actually believe it was your long lost daughter, Kali Ren that brought him home? Your weak heart has allowed you be played for a fool, General.” 

Leia narrows her eyes in confusion and suspicion, not sure as to why he would try and shake her faith in her children, as there is nothing to be gained from it.

But then a door opens to the right of the throne, and in walk Ben and Breya, side by side. 

Ben’s hair is long again, falling messily around his face, his brown eyes hard, and his robes once again the black ones he’d claimed to have forsaken after Snoke’s demise. In his hand is that crackling red lightsaber, the thing that stole her son, her husband, the weapon that haunts her dreams.

And Rey, stars Rey…. She stands tall by her brother’s side, adorned in black robes that reflect her own style, her typically kind eyes harsh and angry. Her hair is down, darker now, falling across her shoulders. In her hands is a red double bladed lightsaber, designed to mirror her long favored staff. 

It’s a bitter irony of the staff Leia used when she was younger, this cruel parallel between mother and daughter. 

And only after staring at them for a moment does Leia does she begin to connect the pieces in her mind. Everything begins to make sense in a way that shatters her frail heart.

She attempts to surge up to them, howling, her composure shot by the appearance of her children. But Finn quickly pushes her back to her knees, so instead she begins screaming at the creature on the throne. 

“What have you DONE to my CHILDREN!?” She wails, and Hux chuckles, motioning the two over. Instantly they begin to approach him, deactivating their sabers.

“How rude of me General Organa. Allow me to introduce my own beloved consort, along with my Captain’s, Lord and Lady Ren.” 

Leia blinks in disbelief, not able to process the words, and likely reading her shock, Hux smiles at Ben, who steps up towards the throne, not even looking at her. 

“I’ve missed you pet.” Hux affectionately. “You may relax. You’re home now.” Ben beams at him, and with a practiced movement, drops to his knees at Hux’s feet, lying his head on the man’s thigh, his body facing her.

Smiling softly, the ginger reaches out and cards his hand through her son’s dark locks, clearly telegraphing a lover’s caress, as if he hadn’t announced it. Ben’s eyes flutter closed and his expression turns bewilderingly serene, and Leia truly wants to puke at the utter cruelty of it, Hux giving her boy the look she has been trying to bring him her entire life. 

Then she recoils in disgust,in horror, every atom of her being imploring her to get her son away from that filthy son of a bitch. 

Then another movement catches her eye.

Completely skipping the preamble Hux and Ben displayed, Breya skips into Phasma’s waiting arms, pulling the blonde into a dirty kiss. She then stays there, leaning against the throne, one of the Captain’s arms around her, eyes manic as she watches her mother, her eyes giving away no hint of regret or affection. If anything, there is hate in her baby girl’s eyes, something Leia has never witnessed there before. 

Leia looks at them both, desperately, attempting to spot any hint from them, any flicker of reassurance, anything to tell her this is part of their plan, an elaborate ploy. It has to be. 

But she sees them, and force help her she begins to doubt. 

Because the Force around both of her children, it hums with anger, with hate and instability. And in their eyes, as they stare at their… lovers…. there’s pure and utter worship in their gaze. And Leia can’t interpret what she sees as anything other than love. 

Upon that realization, her hope quickly starts to fade, and suddenly Leia wonders if it is her own sanity she should have concerned herself with. Because while she tried to shield them from the Darkness, her children appear to have become enamored with murderers. 

Ben seems to hear this thought and grins slightly, turning his head to brush his lips across Hux’s leg, projecting towards her a feeling of complete adoration, undeniable love, as twisted and unhinged as it may be. 

Leia feels her world finally crumble beneath her. 

“What did you DO to my children?!” She screams again, panic and devastation consuming her. 

Hux tilts his head, his eyes flashing with anger and he gently strokes Kylo’s cheek. “Do, General? I did nothing. Well, actually, to be more accurate, you did nothing. You abandoned your children for a political life supporting a doomed government, leaving your son to the tender mercies of a lunatic who wanted to destroy him, melt him and break him until he would be nothing but a tool incapable of surviving on his own.” 

Hux’s voice suddenly shakes in rage, and Ben reaches up, placing a hand on the Emperor’s. Immediately the man calms, looking down at Ben lovingly, kissing his hand before looking back at Leia. 

“What I did General, was show Kylo his potential, love him as you never did, treasure him as you should have. Now he’s exactly where he is meant to be, safe at my side. He is as much my prize as this throne that he gave me.” He declares, his attention returning to Ben. Phasma senses his distraction, and begins to speak instead, pulling Rey closer to her. 

“And Kali, the girl you call Rey,we did nothing but love her, fight for her. When Ky discovered what you did, that you banished her to some hellhole and called it protection, hid her from him, he hunted her down. He wouldn’t sleep, wouldn’t rest at all until he found her, explained the truth about you and her so called friends,” Phasma pauses, stroking Rey’s hair, soothing away the tension that surfaced at the mention of Jakku. Rey buries her head in the woman’s shoulder, visibly shivering before her breathing evens out. As soon as she relaxes, Phasma turns back to the ex General, hatred renewed in her words. 

“ Then of course she came with him. She learned the ways of the Force from her brother. The only one who loved her enough to return to her. Until she met me, that is.” Phasma smiles at that, stroking Rey’s cheek and the younger girl preens, leaning happily into the touch. 

Hux smiles indulgently at them as the Captain and Rey lose interest once more, and finally tears his attention from the man at his feet to address the woman at his mercy, reveling in his finality of his victory. “I told you General. The galaxy is mine. And so is the loyalty of your children.”

“Let them go.” Leia hisses almost hysterically, tears finally welling in her eyes, and she feels denial begin to set in, mixing with her hopelessness, attempting to severe her tenuous grip on reality.

Stars please, they had come home. Finally she was going to give them the mother they deserved, the mother she never got to be. It-it has to be a trick, her children wouldn’t do this, they know she loves them, they know Han loved them, they wouldn’t do this-

Hux actually scoffs at her plead. “Please Organa, as if we could prevent them should they chose to leave.” 

His gaze flickers fondly down to Ben and he trails the tip of his boot along the other man’s jaw. Her son looks up at the man with reverent eyes, gently kissing the tip of his boot, and Hux returns the look with an ease that surprises her. Somewhere in the back of her unravelling mind, Leia feels a slight sting of relief that at least that twisted bit of love is mutual, for the sake of her children. “Not,” Hux whispers, “that we wouldn’t fight like hell to keep them here.” This is obviously not directed at her, but it confirms her previous fleeting thought. 

Hux again goes quiet, seemingly lost in a moment, the two men just watch each other for what seems an entirety, before all four of them seem to shift into seriousness. Rey pushes herself up, still in Phasma’s arms but now watching intently, everyone holding their breath for Hux’s next words.

“Well I suppose it is about time we get down to business. General Organa, there is nothing that you can do to make up for the pain and weakness you’ve cause my lover and his sister…. but your death will be a start,” He smirks at Leia now, aware of the severity his next blow. “Followed by your brother, of course.” 

Leia cannot stop the small gasp that escapes her then, and she can almost feel her heart shatter. Now she cannot even wish that Luke will be able to save her children from themselves. They are all truly lost. The Skywalkers have fallen. And her children are doomed. 

Hux seems to be oblivious to her reaction, plowing on. “ Who, unsurprisingly, was nearly as foolish as you. Asking them to repress who they are, thinking that pretty words and apologies could take Kylo away from me. But he’s to be dealt with later…. I want to deal with him more personally, so sadly you will not get to die together. How disappointing, for twins. Ah well. Kali?”

At this Rey steps completely out of Phasma’s arms, a look of anticipation and curiosity washing over her features. “Yes, my lord?” 

Hux smiles at her, nodding slightly in approval, before gesturing towards Leia. 

“Since your brother got to dispose of the smuggler, I believe it is only fair you have the princess. But enjoy it, because I do so hate to deny my pet what he wishes.”

“Thank you, my Emperor.” Rey says softly, her soft voice brimming with unbridled hatred as she strides intentfully towards Leia. She moves her hand, and suddenly the soft whur of her saber the only noise in the room. 

Leia’s daughter circles her, her body rippling with tension and emotion. Never had the General seen her daughter look so much like Ben, even when they were little they seemed world apart. 

Now they seem to be more alike than she’d ever dreamed. 

“You left us Mother,” Rey hisses, pouring all her anger into the words, all her resentment. “You left Kylo to be broken by that snake as only a child, and you left me in the desert to rot.”

Her hazel eyes, her father’s eyes, glitter with betrayal, with repressed pain, and Leia wishes nothing more for than to be able to pull the girl into her arms. To whisper apologies, reassurances, to love her as she once did. 

But Leia will never have that option. And she is resigned.

“I love you. Both of you.” She whispers, and she hears the intake of breath from both her children. It may sound a plea to unknowing ears, a last desperate attempt at regaining her children. 

But they all know what it really is. It’s a goodbye.

Leia can swear she feels the ghost of Han’s arms encircling her at the mention of their old endearment, trying to bring her comfort one last time as she prepares to share his fate. 

Rey abruptly stops in her pacing at the words. Her eyes drift down quickly, meeting her mother’s gaze and she almost sneers down at Leia, her eyes empty of anything but contempt and rage. 

Then, slowly, she lets her face soften into a faux loving gaze, stroking her mother’s cheek. Mirroring the kindness she’d shown as a child, that Leia had believed she carried with her into adulthood. 

“Oh mother…” She whispers gently, then without any further hesitation she steps back, swinging her saber down in a graceful arc.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rey/ Phasma and Hux/Kylo are the only two relationships there. Also, Kali means "Dark Goddess" for anyone wondering.
> 
> My Star Wars blog is imactuallyphasma


End file.
